love in strange ways
by mrs.derekmorgan
Summary: includes melindaxfin  oliviaxelliot and huangxken


Ch.1

Same as always. Just to let you know I regine is only a year younger than ken. So I'm putting her at around 20.

Narrative p.o.v.

Setting: college campus dorms

Time: 9:00 p.m.

Our detectives were on a college campus where an alleged rape was committed. It was at a party which meant that anyone at the party was under suspension. The victim claimed that she was raped when she went outside for some air. Her friend soon found her out side with her clothes torn. So far they had already loaded people into different squad cars to send them back to the precinct. They where standing the hallway when they decide to go talk to neighbors. "Fin, you and munch take that hallway while me and Olivia take this end."

After they split up they started banging on doors trying to get people up to talk. So far everyone in the hallway didn't hear anything. They had gone through all the rooms except the last one at the end of the hall. All of the detectives decided to go to the room since it was the last one. Olivia knocked on the door first, and when no answer was heard Elliot proceeded to pound on the door till they heard a lock turn. When the door opened they were surprised to see a girl in her pj's who looked like she was drunk. "Can I help you people?" They showed their badges to the girl who looked like she was about to pass out on at the door. "Can we come in?" the girl simply nodded her head and let them in. once they were inside they started looking around as the girl was on the couch talking to fin.

"Regine where you at that party?" the girl known as regine stretched as she looked at her dad. "Well yah but I wasn't their long. I left around 9' ish cause someone spiked my drink and I don't drink alcohol. So once I got back home I took a bath and took a sleeping pill. Regine was more awake now as she watched the other detectives look around her dorm. She watched as an old one was about to open the door to caine's room. "Hey old man I wouldn't do that. Canine doesn't really like visitors at this time of night unless it's me." The man gave a stupid look to the girl and opened the door. Once he did he was nearly attacked by a German Sheppard. "Caine! Come here!" the dog circled around munch before going to his owner and sitting by her feet. "Told you not to open the door old man."

John looked at the girl before looking at fin. "I have a name you know. Its detective munch let me guess fin here is your dad." John smiled at regine as she looked from her dad to the old man. By now Elliot an Olivia had come back to the front of the dorm to hear the commotion. "Really you think he's my dad? I mean look at me. How can you get this from that?" Rigine made a motion over her body and then pointed to her dad. Now she could barley hold in her laugh as she stared at the detectives. "Yah he's my daddy kins. I'm the baby of the family." Olivia stared at regine. She could tell there were some similarities between the two but that was just from her maternal instincts she guessed. Ever since she and Elliot had Anna they could figure some things out including facial structures quickly. "Hey fin how come you didn't tell your partner that you had a daughter?" fin chuckled as he got up from the couch. "Cause I knew your bony ass would start another conspiracy theory again." Everyone laughed at this except for regine who was petting canine. "Hey can you guys leave now I need to be up in the morning to go to work I think my sleeping pill is kicking back in. everyone walked to the door as regine let them out. The last person to leave was fin; he looked like he didn't want to leave his baby girl all alone.

"Hey ray ray why don't you come to the precinct tomorrow after work and we can spend some time together." He waited for a reply but only got a smile and a kiss on the check from his daughter. "Sure daddy I'll see you tomorrow around noon." Once he left ray ray went back to her room to call her brother before she went to bed. "Hey ken." There were some muffled voices going on before she got a reply. "Regine what is it?" regine laughed apparently she was messing up her brothers date with his new boy. The dude was strange in regine's case. For one fact he was a few yrs. Older than him, a phycartrist and I think he work with dad. But as long as her brother was happy. "You know what ken its nothing. I love you big bro." regine hung up it didn't take long for her to wind up back asleep with canine on the foot of her bed.

Setting: precinct

Time: 1:00 a.m.

The detectives where still sorting out everyone at the party. Once they finished with everyone and told their captain that they where leaving they left before anyone else came in. after fin dropped off munch at his apartment he left for his own lonely one. Ever since the divorce with Teresa he rarely got to see the kids. Better yet ken hated him the only person who he could talk to was ray ray. His apartment was small but cozy. It could use another person. Fin had been had his eye own Melinda Warner who worked in the morgue, he just didn't know how to talk to her.


End file.
